


Behind Locked Doors (alt vers.)

by VioletMaenad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alt version of a pre-existing fic, M/M, Nero only has a pussy in this, basically go check that one for a full tag set, pussy!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: Alternate version to my original fic, Behind Locked Doors. Please check that one for a proper summary and tags.This version was made because a few mutuals are squicked by genderbend/het couples and still wanted to read the original, so I made this version to be accessible to them. Featuring: Nero, with a pussy, from the series Devil May Cry
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Behind Locked Doors (alt vers.)

**Author's Note:**

> A few mutuals wanted a non-genderbend version of the original so I quickly cooked this one up. Hope it’s still clear which ‘he’ is getting talked about haha  
> Still @violetmaenad on twitter <3

He had been doing this for _months_.

“He doesn’t get to see you like this, does he?”

Nero fisted the sheets and buried his head into the fabric to hide his tears. It didn’t _hurt_. Vergil always made sure it only hurt as much as Nero liked it. The faux-care made this even worse. Vergil weighed heavy over Nero’s body, keeping him caged in with his bigger body, kissing at his shoulder and neck whilst rutting into Nero, his own son, from behind like an animal. This moment, now, was probably the most tender and intimate they’ve ever been; a reward for Nero no longer locking his door in a symbolic attempt to keep Vergil out.

“My poor, trusting fool of a brother. I wonder what he’d do if he saw you like this?”

“He’d probably-” Nero choked down a moan at a particularly harsh thrust, “tear your head off.”

Vergil’s hips moved into a slow, agonising grind. He brushed some stray hair from Nero’s face, hooking it behind Nero’s ear and kissing the tips of his ear as Vergil purred. “You wouldn’t want your dear family to be fighting, though, do you?”

And that’s how Nero had gotten into this mess in the first place, wasn’t it?

* * *

When the twins had returned back from Hell, they of course all had to live together. The shop was Dante’s home and Vergil had nowhere else to stay. Nero hadn’t been planning to stick around for long, it had just sort of _happened_. He had taken up the shop as his home whilst the twins were away, since it was easier to get jobs with Devil May Cry already being established. He kept the utilities paid and cleaned up the dump, much to Dante’s exhausted delight when the legendary hunter stumbled home, covered in necrotic demon gunk and murderous brother in tow. When the twins returned, Dante offered Nero the chance to stick around, and Nero excused his continued residence as making sure they didn’t start fighting each other to the death again.

Maybe Nero was just nostalgic for the old times and wanted a chance to keep staying at the old shop.

Things were almost good, for a short while. The three of them would go on jobs, pulling in tonnes of cash with the three of them on board. With their new, combined powers, there wasn’t a demon in Hell or the human realm that could stop them. For the first time in his life, Nero felt like he _finally_ had all the pieces of his life together; finally having answers to who he was and where he came from.

Even Dante was happy. _Truly_ happy. Not the jovial, laughing at high-strung demon lords, doing tricks with his weapons to mock them, kind of happy that he was before. Really, honestly, unshakeably happy. The kind that didn’t dip into bouts of unpaid bills and beer bottles all over the floor, where Nero couldn’t do anything to help him but just _wait_. Because, beyond all logic and reason, his brother, the brother Dante had to fight and kill, was resurrected and part of his family again. Dante’s guilt was washed away and those wounds could finally heal and scar over, and Nero had seen those wounds festering for too long to be anything but glad for Dante’s happiness.

Still, Nero should’ve paid more attention. If he had, he might’ve seen how Vergil had started to watch him as Nero fought and how Vergil’s eyes track him whilst he walked. Nero had _seen_ Vergil watching him, but hadn’t read his father’s intentions. Nero had just presumed Vergil was awkward and didn’t know how to approach his son. Vergil had spent so long in Hell, on top of the isolation for most of his life, it would be charitable to call him awkward. Nero should’ve been able to recognise the predatory stare that some of the Order’s knights used to watch him with. Back then, he had been so on guard that _nothing ever_ happened _because_ he was so cautious _._ Years of teachings about protecting his ‘purity’ to ensure he _might_ get to marry, bolstered by anecdotes of those who failed to heed the matrons’ warnings, had made Nero an eagle-eyed teen, always analysing everyone’s intentions and movements. He had felt it in his gut on a primal level when there was a knight or cleric that _did_ have foul aims against Nero, and he had the same urge as an ear-pricked doe to _run_. From the _scandalous rumours_ that circulated not long after, about those particular men, Nero always made the right choice to not give them the time of day.

But it seemed he had gone soft and tame over the years. Nero would blame that on Dante.

Nero hadn’t been prepared, hadn’t braced himself, for when he was awoken by a new weight dipping his mattress. Illuminated by the light of the seedy neon business signs lining the streets, Vergil kneeled against his bed, unspeaking and unmoving. Nero had been simply confused as to what his father was doing in his room in the middle of the night, Nero’s guard so far down he hadn’t even _thought_ of Vergil being ill-intentioned, not until Vergil pressed a hand over Nero’s mouth and straddled him. Nero struggled, manifesting his spectral wings and preparing to tear Vergil limb from limb for just the attempt. Nero had beaten him before and he was sure he could do it again. But Vergil’s spectral swords flashed down onto Nero, pinning his wings, and Vergil hissed into his ear.

“ _Stay quiet_. You wouldn’t want your _dear_ uncle to hear this. You cherish his happiness, don’t you?”

They met each other’s gaze and Nero understood. If Dante heard them struggling, he’d come in. He’d see Vergil atop Nero and make the obvious realisation. Assaulting Nero like this would ruin everything they’ve built up and the twins would fight again. An insidious betrayal of trust, attacking Dante’s guest in his own home, after they’ve had this kind of peace would cut too deep and the twins _would_ fight to the death.

And there’d be nothing Nero could do to stop them this time.

Nero let his wings dissipate and his hands flopped to either side of his head on the pillow, in submission. Vergil nodded in approval and leant back. “Remember: stay quiet. We don’t want him coming in during the middle of our show, do we?”

Nero swallowed, and when Vergil’s hand moved from his face to start ridding Nero of his clothes, Nero covered his mouth.

* * *

Vergil had Nero every night after that. _Every._ _Single. Night._ He would lock the door, brace it with furniture and have a weapon ready to threaten Vergil to stay away. None of it would work. Every night he’d come into Nero’s room, slip past whatever defences Nero had, and would fuck him. No position or surface in his room went unused or untouched over the next few weeks. Vergil would limit himself to just one round each night, likely because it would take so long for his knot to go down afterwards. In those moments where they were stuck together, Vergil treated Nero like a consensual lover. He’d kiss his cheek, his neck, his chest, his lips, his hair. The forgiving, empathetic part of Nero’s nature speculated this was Vergil’s warped attempt at showing his affection and to bond with Nero as his son, but perhaps only knew how to interact with him like Vergil had treated Nero’s mother. But no matter the excuse, Nero couldn’t forgive this trespass on him.

Vergil must’ve treated Nero’s mother _well_. Vergil was rough with Nero in bed, but never in a way that made too much noise or drew blood to stain the sheets and alert Dante (as if the old hunter even did the laundry). Vergil would pound and grind into him to make Nero whimper and bite his own fist to keep his voice down – Vergil had even stuffed Nero’s underwear into his mouth to gag him a few times. Vergil was brutal, but, worst of all, Nero liked it. He refused to give Vergil the satisfaction of telling him, but Vergil was good at what he did and always made Nero cum in equal amounts to himself. Nero had expected Vergil to be brutal and self-serving, using Nero as just a warm hole for his own pleasure. Vergil was rough and dominating, yes, and refused to listen to Nero’s demands to be let go, but Vergil fucked like he was just an over-zealous, passionate lover. Nero hadn’t been fucked and held like this in a _long_ time and Vergil had scratched a deep need that had only been exacerbated by Nero gaining his devil trigger. Still, he refused to submit his spirit to Vergil, even as his body begun betraying him by becoming wet as soon as he felt Vergil’s presence in his room.

And, somehow, in the day they could still pretend to be nothing more than long-lost father and son.

“How the fuck, _oh god,_ does an old man like you keep this up?”

Except for when Dante was out on a solo job.

They didn’t have to worry about keeping their voices down when there was no one to hear, and they didn’t have to worry about time limits and being confined to Nero’s room. Now no place in the shop was sacred from Vergil bending Nero across it. He had made that clear as soon as Nero had said goodbye to Dante the first time. Nero had gone to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast, and Vergil had put a hand on his back, pulled down Nero pants and slid inside of his son’s cunt. Nero would then have no peace for the next few hours, thrown onto and knotted on the leather sofa, fucked doggy style over Dante’s desk – Nero avoided looking at the picture of his grandmother as his father’s cum slid out of him. Nero could only draw the line at Dante’s room, when Vergil had tried to be daring and fuck him on the nest of tossed blankets and untucked sheets, Nero pointing out Dante would probably be able to smell their misdeeds. Nero had no idea how Vergil managed to have such a strong libido, considering he got to spend himself in Nero every night and _then_ still have plenty in the tank for when they’re left alone. When Nero had tried to ask why, between moans, his sex-fiend of a father fucked like the worst combo of a teenager and a rabbit, he would just give non-answers, asking Nero if this was his attempt to ask for a break or pointing out he was always wet and ready for Vergil too. Vergil also had an excellent talent for judging exactly when Dante would be returning, and making sure the shop and themselves were both presentable – though, more often than not, Nero would be greeting Dante with his thighs pressed together as he dripped Vergil’s cum into his underwear.

Nero did try to get him to wear a condom. He didn’t want to be impregnated again and he was honestly amazed Vergil _hadn’t_ already knocked him up considering Vergil had been rawing him every single night since the first one. Nero sort of, _almost_ , got Vergil to agree to wear a condom. Nero had bought a big box as soon as he had heard Dante was going on a two-night trip alone for a job. Just as Vergil had started to pull Nero’s pants off, he had pressed the rubber into Vergil’s hand. Nero was ready to beg and plead for Vergil to wrap, getting ready to think of anything he could bargain this for. But Vergil just shrugged and took it. Nero watched as he opened the packet and slid it on, his claws not tearing into the latex, and Nero bit back asking if Vergil had known how to use a condom when he made Nero – and whether he was made from a ripped condom or Vergil just being lazy. Nether the less, Vergil slipped it on and didn’t complain when he slid inside of Nero’s pussy and couldn’t truly feel his wetness around him. Nero kept a close eye, half sitting up to watch his cunt swallow his cock, wary Vergil might try to stealth him. But Vergil didn’t do any of that and he kept the condom on obediently.

Obediently, but still having found a loophole.

Vergil’s grip on Nero’s waist was too tight to stop him from wriggling away when his cock started to change inside of Nero. Longer, girthier, _ridged_ , hitting deeper inside him than before and way warmer than any human cock. Nero squirmed and beat Vergil’s chest, telling him to pull out, but all too soon Vergil’s knot had popped and Nero felt the familiar warmth of his seed in his belly. This time hotter, almost boiling, and Nero felt like it was specifically so his body would be forced to loosen and give way to let his father impregnate him: like his body was being intimidated. Nero groaned, clutching at his abdomen, the load pushed inside of him much bigger than anything he had taken before, and that was in addition to the stretch from Vergil’s Sin Devil Trigger cock inside of him. When Vergil finally pulled out, the condom was in tatters and Nero whimpered as cum sluiced out of him, left open and gaping from Vergil’s demonic cock. When Nero told Vergil he “had never taken anything this big, you asshole!” he only laughed and said he’ll take the compliment that he’s bigger than his brother.

“That’s cheating using your Sin form. He only had his regular Devil Trigger when were together and he didn’t ever knot me with that. Ugh, you better not be thinking of fucking me again till I’ve tightened back up.” Nero’s fingers traced his hole and he cursed. “You’re a jackass for pulling that stunt.”

“You crave this.”

“Fuck off. What the hell is even your obsession with creampie-ing me every damn day? It’s a bitch to clean up.”

“You’re not on any human contraception?”

“Contraception? Like the pill, you mean?”

“That or any other type.”

Nero rolled his shoulders and shut his thighs. It was easier letting Vergil’s cum stain his legs than trying to clean it off the floor before Dante came back home. “…No. Fortuna isn’t really… _pro_ contraception. Even condoms are pushing it.” Nero couldn’t help his eyes darting to the picture of Eva. “Some bullshit like ‘don’t block the way for the blessing of a child from The Saviour’. Funny they said all that crap and yet they sure didn’t treat me as a blessing. Whatever. What I’m getting at is it’s still hard to shake feeling bad for using that stuff.”

Vergil gave him one of his long looks where Vergil was making some point, but would only let Nero figure it out mutually. Nero paused, parsing what his father could be staring about, before he scowled.

“Yeah. I know it’s hypocritical when I’ve already gone to the extreme.”

They shared a quiet moment as Nero caught his breath and contemplated, again, a way to kill his father that wouldn’t emotionally tear up Dante. Nero was brought back to attention by Vergil prying the shredded bits of latex off his cock, before procuring from his cast aside jacket a long, thick plug.

“Ironic, on the day you try to halt my attempts at inseminating you, I also bring an item to boost my chances.”

“Oh, so _inseminating_ is what you’re doing? Pompous creep.”

When Nero stood up to press a kiss to Dante’s cheek when he returned home, Nero could barely focus on anything besides the feeling of the plug inside of himself.

* * *

If Nero didn’t have his past with Dante, he might’ve raised the alarm immediately, the instant Vergil straddled him that first night. He might’ve put his honour and dignity above Dante’s happiness. Fuck playing a happy family.

But Nero couldn’t bear to see him hurting again, like how Dante did when they broke things off.

Nero had lived at Devil May Cry for a short while before. It had been a little bit after the Saviour incident and Nero had followed Dante to the mainland. He wanted to learn how to hunt like Dante did; so effortless and strong. He hadn’t known their relation, but Dante had and, Nero noticed in retrospect, tried to refrain from doing anything untoward Nero. But Nero was young, brimming with new demonic power, thrilled by the taboo of living with a bachelor so far from home (because he _knew_ that would be so outrageous on Fortuna and it would make the nuns who raised him faint) and just a little bit star struck. Things ended up happening, and they ended up in bed together. Nero had given all his firsts to Dante enthusiastically and never regretted it. They became _lovers_ , sharing a house, table, hunt and bed together. They would do jobs together and Nero hadn’t felt this heard and validated in a long time. He felt loved and understood by Dante in a way that no one else really seemed to want to.

Nero couldn’t always return the favour, despite his best efforts. He knew Dante had deep, entrenched trauma that no matter how many times Nero bestowed hugs, kisses to Dante’s forehead and whispers of “I love you and am here for you” could ever be wiped away. Nero felt helpless when every few months, Dante would fall into a spat of depression, and Nero would have to divide his time between doing jobs all by himself to try and keep the utilities paid and food in the pantry, and holding Dante and making sure he didn’t do anything reckless. After being so helpless to protect his beloved from his darkest moments, there was no way Nero could take Dante’s happiness away now. If Vergil didn’t kill Dante in the ensuing vengeance duel for hurting Nero, then the act of having to commit fratricide all over again, this time _knowingly,_ certainly would.

It very nearly killed Dante when Nero had fallen pregnant and they had to abort it.

Nero didn’t fully understand Dante’s reasoning until recently, now that he understood their blood relation and the shadow Vergil cast on everything. He understood now why Dante had been so reluctant to be with Nero, initially assuming it was just because he was so much younger than Dante, and not because he was the son of his murdered brother. What a scumbag Dante must be to fuck the son, Dante’s nephew, by his brother that Dante had killed with his own hands. And since he hadn’t told Nero their relation, he was a coward and even more of an ass for knowing Nero would obviously be disgusted to be attracted to and bedding his uncle, and then Dante would end up losing another family member too.

But to then ultimately taint Nero by filling his womb with their inbred bastard baby was too much for Dante. Everything else they did could be washed away, cleaned off and forgotten. But not a child. To use his brother’s surviving legacy, to lie to Nero, and bring taboo-made life into this world, when he had denied Vergil’s survival, was too great of a transgression.

Nero now understood all the hidden, layered meanings behind the reasons Dante had pressured him into aborting their child. “Partial demons rarely come out healthy and not having also killed their birth parent in the process” had really meant: _Our child would be inbred and I cannot bear burdening you with a child marred by genetic issues at best, and a demonic monstrosity at worst_. “You know yourself how tough it is to be born out of wedlock” could’ve meant anything from: _I have no right to fatherhood when I took your own father from you_ to _Our family hasn’t set a good example of fathers sticking around_. And “You’re too young and this work is dangerous so we can’t really raise a kid right now” had meant: _Our family is cursed. I can’t bear bringing anyone else into it if I can help it._

And yet, when Nero returned, shaking and confirmed he did exactly as Dante asked, he fell apart on Nero. Dante fell into a depressive rut so deep Nero didn’t know if he would ever come out of it. Dante was practically catatonic in his depression, and nothing would stir him. Before this, he would still wheeze a few lame jokes, eat a slice of pizza and at least _talk._ But this Dante barely ate, drunk booze like he was trying to _drown_ , and didn’t responded to Nero at all.

And it couldn’t have come at a worse time. Nero had needed someone to lean on afterwards. He may have considered himself now a liberated, mainland man, but the teachings and the shame of The Order were branded deep on his morals. On Fortuna, it would have been less shameful to have given the child up and let himself be disgraced as an irresponsible, unmarriable harlot, than to abort his child. Nero had been willing to suspend his morals and commit one of the greatest disregards of his homeland’s teachings, for the sake of his relationship with Dante. Nero had always wanted a child one day, one that he could smother in the love that he didn’t get as a little one in the orphanage, and he wanted a child with Dante because Nero _adored_ him. But it was like throwing his love into a black hole, and what Nero _desperately_ needed was for Dante, in that moment, to tell Nero what they did was right and they were gonna be ok.

Eventually, Nero couldn’t take it anymore and he left. He packed his bags, gave one last kiss to Dante’s head and said goodbye to the old shop.

And barely talked to Dante till the Qliphoth incident.

* * *

Nero loved the shop, even if it had painful memories. Cleaning it up at least meant that he could remove some of the triggers like the piled-up bottles. Staying there when the twins were gone had almost felt like being home after a long time away.

Nero still loved Dante, achingly and foolishly so, and that’s why he let Vergil do as he pleased with Nero’s body.

And because Nero was cursed and life can never be simple and easy, Nero was starting to get those same flutters again with Dante as he had when he was a teenager. He hated it and he knew what it meant. Nero didn’t know if he would’ve fallen hard back in love with Dante naturally, or if maybe he just needed the reassurance and respite from his sacrifice for Dante’s sake. Something to affirm he wasn’t being stupid for letting Vergil do this, even if it was for something silly like _the power of love_. Well, romantic and familial love had been what drove him to get his devil trigger, so maybe he wasn’t being a moron for using puppy love to keep himself sane.

It wasn’t hard, at all, falling back in love. After all, Dante always knew how to make him laugh.

* * *

Vergil didn’t take it too well when he realised what was being revitalised between his brother and son. Nero soon learnt Vergil had been made aware of Nero and Dante’s relationship and all its _events_ , when the twins were in Hell and Dante wanted to come clean about all his issues. Vergil knew that Dante and Nero had been together, that they had fucked and nearly given Vergil a grandchild. And Nero found out that Vergil knew whilst he was on top of Nero, taunting him for how his body reacted to Vergil.

Dante should’ve known better than to allow for any sort of grudge between him and his brother. Fuck a clear conscience. Maybe this anger was the root of Vergil’s desire for Nero. Maybe this was a flare up of a childish impulse to steal his brother’s toys. Maybe he was just a sicko who got off to the idea of fucking his own son to torment his son and his unwitting brother. Maybe he was just afraid of being made the third wheel and rejected by his family. Once Vergil realised that Dante and Nero were circling close to each other, he grew rougher and more dominating with Nero. Vergil took up the desk and set up more jobs that would result in Dante being away, shoved more plugs into Nero’s cunt and fucked Nero with a feverish need. Vergil even broke his own system of making sure Nero cummed to each of his own orgasms, now making Nero cum over and over in one day, not even touching his own cock, till Nero was a braindead, overstimulated mess.

But Vergil couldn’t stop Nero and Dante getting together. Not without risking exposing what he’d been doing to Nero.

And Nero was almost relieved that he had this time, this place, this _person,_ that Vergil couldn’t distort. Being able to reclaim parts of himself to give to Dante and a new ownership over his bittersweet memories made him feel like things were really gonna be ok.

It was almost ridiculous the dichotomy between Nero’s dates with Dante and the nightly mounting with Vergil.

But then when it was time for him and Dante to share a bed again together. Nero had been excited to share a _literal_ bed with Dante again, knowing even Vergil wasn’t bold enough to try and fuck him when Dante would be asleep next to them. But things were… lacking. Dante could still get it up, and he was still damn good at what he did but it… wasn’t _right_. It wasn’t what Nero needed. Dante used a condom, and there was an awkward pause they pretended didn’t happen as they remembered what had broken them up. He was gentle with Nero the entire time, and didn’t even pop his knot inside him, unaware he was used to taking them on the regular now.

Nero ended up faking an orgasm and waiting till Dante had started to snore before he crept to Vergil’s room. He silently cried and cursed his father, saying Vergil broke him and calling Vergil an awful monster, but he still let Vergil kiss along him neck and pull Nero into his lap.

Vergil made Nero ride him, to illustrate with the roll of his hips how much he wanted only Vergil that night.

* * *

And that’s why Nero stopped locking his door. He stopped wearing underwear or even pants to bed. He even returned back to his old room. Nero excused it to Dante by saying they had to pretend not to be dating or else things will be awkward with Vergil – he might’ve forgiven a past relationship, but he might not a new one.

Vergil was endlessly smug about it. This was his immutable victory over Dante.

Dante’s solo mission days were even _worse_ now, because Nero would greet Dante with a small peck on the cheek and when things got hot and heavy, Nero would have to convince him to only a blowjob as Nero didn’t want Dante to see his cunt plugged full of Vergil’s cum. Vergil would even corner Nero during group missions now, box him into a corner and fuck him whilst they were both still clothed.

Now that Nero had submitted to Vergil, his spirit broken now that his body had _completely_ betrayed him, the bastard treated Nero even more like a lover. Still oh so ‘passionate’, but oh so much more affectionate.

Vergil’s hands ran up and down Nero’s back, admiring his muscles as he pistoned into Nero’s pussy, still drooling Vergil’s cum from when they started a few hours ago. His body still caged Nero in, keeping him weighed down and grounded. His hands smoothed around to Nero’s belly, cupping and feeling the bulge of his cock.

“Have a child with me, Nero.”

Nero keened and gripped the sheets, biting them to quieten himself and sent his father a confused look over his shoulder. Just as Nero had gotten good at reading Vergil’s silent words from just a look, so had he become skilled with Nero’s glances.

“Have my heir, Nero. I want you to be the bearer of any children we have.”

Nero kept his teeth sunk into the bedsheet and glanced at the door.

“You can tell him it’s his. He won’t lose this second chance and will trust your word completely. He’d raise it as his, never knowing he was cuckooed.”

Nero tensed around him and Vergil groaned, nearly doubling over. He followed as Nero’s eyes darted to him and twisted to look where they were joined.

“Your body has changed with your demon. No seed has taken yet because you fear parenthood in these circumstances. A common response amongst demons in stressful circumstances. _Relax_ and _trust_ in me, Nero.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of Nero’s neck and rolled his hips again, causing Nero to bite down so hard onto the sheets they ripped. “You’d be a wonderful parent and I would like the chance to actually know my child from their birth and have a hand in their development. Any pup you’d whelp would be magnificent, my Nero.”

Nero whimpered, unable to meet his eyes as Vergil knotted him. Nero wanted to keep the peace in his family and he wanted to make both his mates happy. He wanted a baby so bad.

Nero nodded and felt something change deep in his belly.


End file.
